Cross-Pantheon Clashing
by Child of Neith
Summary: AU: The wall between the Duat and earth are breaking. Good news is the gods are returning, Bad news Chaos is slowly slipping into the Earth. When Sadie Kane summons a portal to simply go back to her bedroom, it instead transports her to a place she doesn't know. Pantheons will meet, Gods Collide, To aide each other in this quest. Set after TLO, TSS, and Son of Sobek. SPOILERS


AU: This story takes place after The Last Olympian, The Serpent's Shadow and The Son of Sobek.

**1. ****I don't think we're in Kansas anymore**

S

A

D

I

E

Hello, it's me Sadie Kane and yes this is another recoding. I know that Carter and I said that the Serpent's Shadow would be our last recording but, you know the life of a Magician right? Fate doesn't seem to give us a break, but at least are life isn't boring.

The world is at peace for now. The only exciting event happened a few months ago after the war. There was some magical disturbance in Long Island, something about crocodiles chasing off tourists or something like that. This would've been a magnificent adventure, but Carter, my selfish fun hating brother, decided to take this one alone. Could you believe it.

[Yes Carter, Take offence, it was meant to be offensive]

When he came back he didn't even say a word and is still tight-lipped, the only thing he brought home was a crocodile and this magic necklace that he shipped away before I even got to touch it.

Anyway, that is not the reason why we created another recording. Something is brewing I just don't know what yet but it's going to be big.

At the moment I am on the balcony listening to one of the singers that I simply adore, Adele. I stared into the autumn colored sky, shadowed by the rising skyscrapers of Manhattan. I simply wonder what is across that river. Carter got to experience it but he simply wouldn't tell me. It could be so stressful, not being able to go. I mean seriously, when someone tell you that they 'forbid it', it's a sure sign that it is worth doing.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. _ The sound snapped me out of my thoughts. With a quick turn of my head I looked towards the door. There stood my annoying brother. If you don't know how he looks like yet or simply don't remember (for that I don't blame you) this is what he looks like you; he take after our father who was afrian-american so he has brown skin and piercing brown eyes with dark hair. He is dressed in khaki shorts and a plaid button up shirt at the moment. If you're wondering how I look right now well; I take after my mother. I have fair skin, deep blue eyes and caramel hair streaked with red . I'm wearing tattered jean, a black leather jacket with red lining and head phones.

Anyway back to the story. I got up on my feet while turning the delicate sound of 'Chasing Pavements' off.

"Come on Sadie, Amos has an announcement." Carter said swiftly as he began to walk to the library. He just got back from the 1st Nome from his pharaoh duties and now he thinks he can boss me around. Well good luck with that, Sadie Kane never takes orders, well unless the fate of the world depends on it or if dad asks or mom maybe even Bast, wait you know what never mind.

I reached the entrance to the Library. Right in front of me was a large door. This door used to be locked but now it is opened. I creaked the entrance wide open and began to walk down the stairs. Although the entrance to the library is on the first floor, the library itself is much further down and one must traverse a three-story long flight of stairs to reach it. After an oh so tiring climb down the stairs I reached the library. The library itself seems to be a tribute to the one in Heliopolis in the First Nome, albeit a smaller version. The walls of the library are decorated with pictures of Gods, monsters, and people in all different colors. In addition to this, the wall are filled with cubbyholes holding scrolls and at each of the four compass points stands a _shabti_, these _shabti_ each have the duty of maintaining particular subjects and when asked will fetch any scroll, palette, or other Egyptian artifact and are capable of retrieving translated texts, they are quite useful actually

Standing in the middle of the Library was Amos and three other people. Amos was a big African-American man who dresses like a jazz pianist right beside him was Carter, Zia who is our expert fire elementalist and Walt our charm maker and the only known person to follow the Path of Anubis.

Any who, they were all at the center of the room, underneath the deep blue ceiling which had swirling stars that seemed to shape Nut (yes I know it's a funny name) the goddess of the sky. I approach them silently knowing full well that they already knew I was here, because I was practically sweating out my magic.

"Ah Sadie you're here. We can now begin." Amos began he started to walk towards a cubbyhole that had a locked box with it. "As you know the gods have been sent back to the deep ends if the Duat after we pushed Apophis away. Though you may have not noticed but, the walls between the Duat and Earth is slowly breaking. This is both a good and bad thing. As the walls of the Duat are breaking the gods are slowly coming through but with the walls breaking, the Chaos in the Duat will slip through as well. We do not know the cause of this but just to be sure," he took the locked box from the cubbyhole and opened it with the spell. The top of the chest flung open. The inside of the chest had red velvet cushion, on the soft fabric were two amulets. One was the eye of Horus the other was my amulet the Tyet. The Amulet looked like a cross breed between a robot and an angel. It's actually quite hard to describe, you might as well Google it.

"I will give back Sadie's and Carter's amulet but there is a catch. When you two wear the amulets you will be hosted by the gods as well. They do not have enough power to talk in your mind but they have enough magical capability to aide you in what it is to come. It is your choice, are you to wear the amulets?"

I began to contemplate in my head. If I have Isis's power I'll be able to protect everybody with all my might and more, but I'll have an annoying voice in my head. I sighed the pros outweighed the cons. I looked towards my brother, just to see that he was staring right at me. I nodded towards him we knew that we had to take the amulets back.

We both took our amulets back from Amos. I took the leather cord of the necklace and began to wear it on my head. One the pendant touched the skin of my chest, I felt it. It was a strange feeling, the best way to describe it is like a thousand freezing needles just piercing my neck but it didn't feel painful I feel almost relieved to feel so much magic entering my system. .

"Alright everybody go to bed we are discussing the Duat matter in the morning." We all nodded and they began to climb up the stairs. I stayed behind for a few minutes. I was still getting use to the magic. After the sensation I gave myself a grin. I concentrated my magic unto one of the many ancient Egyptian artifacts in the room and began to summon a portal. I am not climbing heavens know how many stairs.

As the sand begin to swirl into a vortex I prepared myself to jump through. The moment I hopped in I felt a strange magic interfering with my spell. Soon the vortex spat me out forcefully.

As the sand faded I notice the grass on the ground leading all the way up to a hill which seemed to contain a shimmering fleece and… whit is that a dragon!

I spat out the sand I hand in my mouth and said

"Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore"


End file.
